The present invention relates to a chip card reader, into which the chip card can be inserted and removed in longitudinal direction, i. e. by means of a so called "push-pull" operation. The contact elements present within the chip card reader are specifically designed as contact springs, such that they are only placed on the contact zones of the chip cards during operation, so that they will not slide across the plastic material of which the chip card is made.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 3531318 discloses a chip card reader within which a chip card can be moved with respect to contact elements which are stationarily located within the housing of the chip card reader. However, said known chip card reader does not operate in accordance with the push-pull-principle. In fact, a locking means is used which provides a locking effect when the card is inserted. That locking means has to be released if it is intended to remove the card.